The Apology
by Wolf-Soldier-Crossed
Summary: Second part to I'll Teach You ( Co-Authored by damons-hot-as-hell)


_**Warning:**_ _Contains Yaoi and Lemon_

_**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Kyou Kara Maou or any of its characters_

Wolfram had been chasing Yuri for over 20 minutes now. As he rounded the corner, he caught him. Jumping, he pinned him to the ground. Yuri fell with an 'oof'. "So now then, tell me" Wolfram said. Yuri's eyes went wide. "Okay, okay. Just get off me!" Yuri shouted. Wolfram got up and pulled Yuri up. They both took a seat on the bench. "Look, I don't know what to say" Yuri said. "The truth" Wolfram said. Yuri sighed. "Wolf, you love me right?" Yuri asked. "Of course, wimp" Wolfram said. "But what does this-" Wolfram started but was cut off. "I had sex with Waltorana" Yuri said. Wolfram looked at him shocked for a moment. Yuri was worried when Wolfram didn't yell. Instead, Wolfram got up with tears in his eyes and ran off.

Yuri got up from his position on the bench and stood for a moment. He had known it would hurt Wolfram to hear, but he hadn't gotten to tell him the important thing. Wolfram had run off crying and now Yuri had to run after him. Wolfram needed to know that Yuri loved him.

Being with a man, though he was against it and what Waltorana had done, wasn't right. However, honestly, he wanted it to be Wolfram who'd been his first and Wolfam, whom would marry him. That's if Wolfram would still have him.

The pain and betrayal, that Yuri now saw etched into his beautiful Wolfram's now dull green eyes, was something the hurt deep. Even more, were the tears that fell down those soft porcelain cheeks. Wolfram turned his head away from his king. "Wolf, look, I'm really sorry. I should have stopped him, and I really wanted to. I admit you're right. I admit it. I feel so bad for betraying you. Can you forgive me Wolfram? I cannot forgive myself for betraying the one I love so dearly" Yuri said.

Wolfram shook his head. Yuri was about to ask him to say something when Wolfram said, "Good bye, your Majesty" Wolfram said, as he walked out the door. Yuri grabbed for his hand, looking at him pleadingly. " Please, let me go, Yuri" Wolfram said, his voice sounding tired. "I can't do that, Wolf. I'm selfish. I want to be with you, because I love you Wolfram. I fell in love with you" Yuri finished off on a low note. Wolfram sobbed. "I'm so sorry" Yuri cried out.

Yuri pulled Wolfram to him, wrapping his arms around him. "Let me prove it to you, let me give you myself. All of me. I want to show you how much I love you" Yuri says. He kissed Wolfram lovingly. Trailing kisses down his neck. "I want to marry you" Yuri said. Wolfram looked at him. "Then, let me take you, let me take back what's rightfully mine and never again give that away" Wolfram said. Wolfram picked him up, placing him down on the bed. He placed a kiss to Yuri's forehead. "I'll love you properly" Wolfram said. Wolfram kissed Yuri deeply, putting all his emotion behind it. Then trailing light kisses down Yuri's neck, Wolfram moved away just enough to remove their shirts.

Wolfram began placing light kisses on Yuri's chest, smiling as Yuri's face turned red. " Never forget you're mine" Wolfram said, biting Yuri sharply. Yuri hissed. Wolfram chuckled lightly. Wolfram licked Yuri's right nipple. He bit it lightly and lavished it. Yuri arched and gasped, moaning softly. Wolfram ran his hand down, undoing Yuri's pants. Wolfram then went on to give the other nipple the same attention, which elicited more mewls and moans from his lover.

Kissing down Yuri's body, Wolfram nipped in a couple places, causing Yuri to make sexy sounds and gasps. Getting down to his pants, Wolfram removed them and his underwear. Kissing Yuri's now hard cock, Wolfram nipped the tip lightly. Yuri gasps and hisses loudly, rocking his hips lightly. Wolfram, feeling his pants get tight, Wolfram undid his pants. Pulling out his cock, he stroked it. Putting Yuri in his mouth, Wolfram sucked Yuri, bobbing his head up and down. Wolfram stroked himself to the same rhythm. Yuri trusted into Wolframs mouth and continued to moan. As he gave one last moan, he exploded into Wolframs mouth. Wolfram swallowed every last bit.

Moving up to Yuri's face, Wolfram kissed him lightly. Bringing three fingers up to Yuri's mouth, Wolfram told him to suck. Doing as he was told, Yuri sucked on the digits. Coating each with a fair amount of saliva, Yuri moved his tongue around them. Wolfram groaned. This would be his undoing if he wasn't careful. Removing his fingers from Yuri's mouth, Wolfram placed them at Yuri's entrance. "Wait" Yuri said.

Wolfram looked at him confused. "Sit back" Yuri said. Wolfram, sit confused, but decided to comply. Yuri went down in front of Wolfram. "Yuri you don't-" Wolfram began but yet again got cut off as Yuri's mouth lowered on his cock. Wolfram moaned. "Oh Yuri" he said breathlessly. Yuri had never done this, but he wanted to try. He tried to lower his head all the way but gagged a bit. So he decided to just go slowly with it. Moving his head up and down slowly, he enjoyed the soft moans coming from wolfram.

Getting impatient, Wolfram pulled Yuri up. Placing Yuri in his lap, he smiled. "Relax okay, this may hurt a little" Wolfram said. Yuri adjusted himself so he was straddling Wolfram. Slowly, Wolfram pushed himself inside Yuri. Once he was inside, he didn't move right away. When Yuri nodded, Wolfram took it as an okay. Wolfram began to thrust into Yuri slowly. He didn't want to go to rough just yet. As he thrusted, Wolfram listened to the sounds Yuri made. Adjusting himself a little, he got a loud moan from Yuri. 'Perfect' Wolfram thought. Wolfram picked up pace, hitting Yuri's sweet spot over and over again. Eliciting beautiful sounds from his lover, it was like music to his ears.

Wolfram, wanting to get deeper, flipped Yuri onto his back. Wolfram thrusted deeper and harder. "Oh Wolfram. Oh yes Wolfram!" Yuri moaned out. "Yuri" Wolfram muttered lovingly as he continued. "Wolf… Wolf…. Wolf" Yuri moaned out repeatedly as Wolfram hit his prostate over and over. Suddenly, Yuri felt all the pressure build up. A white fuzz passed before his eyes and he came hard. Wolfram, feeling Yuri tighten around his cock, gave a few more thrusts and came as well.

As the two lay there panting, Yuri smiled. "I love you, Wolfram" Yuri said. "I love you too, Yuri" Wolfram replied. "Do you think we could have the wedding soon?" Yuri asked. Wolfram looked at him shocked. " How does next month sound?" Wolfram asked. Yuri turned to Wolfram and smiled. "Thank you Wolfram" Yuri said.

The Next Day

"I want to marry Wolfram as soon as possible" Yuri said. "What?!" Gunter yelled, voicing Gwendal's irritation. "Absolutely not. We don't have time for that. If you have time for marriage, You have time for your paper work" Gwendal said. Conrart stood there quietly observing the situation. Yuri turned to him. "Conrad?" Yuri asked. "If it's what you wish Yuri, than I see no problem with it" Conrart said. "Conrart"Gwendal grumbled. Gunter smiled. "I shall see to the preparations. A royal wedding must be perfect" he said and went off to look for things. Yuri smiled. Finally a happy ending.


End file.
